Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device using a double pattering technology.
As a design rule of a semiconductor device decreases, it may be necessary to form fine patterns, allowing for the realization of highly-integrated semiconductor devices. For example, a double patterning technology (DPT) may be used to form a fine pattern, whose dimension can be smaller than the minimum feature size that can be achieved by a photolithography process. There is a difference in desired function and property between various semiconductor devices, and thus, it is useful to develop a double patterning technology capable of forming fine patterns with different widths.